


Vikings Smut One Shots

by Trash_Baby



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Filth, Forest Sex, I'll write filth I have no more morals left, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, open for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: Just smutty one shots between the reader and the charactersOpen for requests, prompts, suggestions, etc., just comment!





	Vikings Smut One Shots

"Hvitserk?" You whisper, pushing open the door of the hut to poke your head out into the night, glancing about for the prince that so often visited you. Catching sight of him leaning against a hut, and you glance back over your shoulder, hearing your parents' quiet snores, before slipping out and darting across the muddy ground towards him.

He smirks down at you when you reach him, his arms reaching out to wrap around your waist and pull you tight against him, one hand sliding up to rest between your shoulder blades and the other trailing down to your ass. Hvitserk squeezes, and you jerk against him with a squeal, making him chuckle as he leans down to press his lips against yours. "Where were you tonight? I've been so hungry for you."

A breathless giggle leaves you as you pull away, reaching up to run your fingers over his braids. "I was looking after my sister's baby, she has not been resting well so I took him whilst she slept."

He hums, looking down at you with warm eyes. "You are so good with children, perhaps we should have some of our own."

You eyes widen at his suggestion, and his eyes dart away nervously before your shock gives way to delight. "Really? You want to have children with me?"

"I want to have everything with you." He murmurs, one arm releasing you so he could caress your face, and you stare up at him with parted lips and baited breath. His fingers skim your lips before he catches your chin and leans down to kiss you again, the hunger momentarily lost in the raw passion he spills into the kiss. When Hvitserk pulls away, his pupils are fully blown, and your breath catches in your throat, unable to withstand such a heated look without going weak in the knees. "But first," He whispers, knuckles stroking your jaw as a wolfish smirk takes over his face. "I am hungry."

Only for the sake of your modesty does Hvitserk push away from the hut to walk off in the direction of the forest, one arm still curled tightly around your waist. You knew that Hvitserk himself would have no worries about dropping to his knees then and there, and you couldn't help but shake your head at the thought. Every few steps, he would lean down to brush his lips against yours, each time pausing a little longer, and the two of you only managed to make it a few feet into the forest before he was pushing you up against a tree and sliding down your body, trailing eager nips, sucks, and kisses along your jaw, down the column of your throat, over your collar bones.

Hvitserk wastes no time in lifting the skirt of your dress up when his knees meet the dirt of the forest floor, and you reach down to grab the bunched fabric in tight fists, shuddering at the feel of his hot breath ghosting over the flesh of your thighs. From the faint glow of the moon that manages to make its way through the canopy of trees, you catch the glint of his eyes as he stares up at you, and you feel yourself tense in anticipation. 

Weathered hands trail up your legs, starting at your ankles, tickling the backs of your calves and past your knees. Hot palms rest against your lower outer thighs, before sliding up and around to grip firmly below your ass. "H-Hvitserk..."

You feel him smirk as he presses his lips to your thigh, his nose skimming along and raising goosebumps as he draws closer to your pussy. Instead, he decides to tease you, his lips leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses up your thigh and to your hip, before he centers himself and licks a line up your stomach. his tongue dipping into your navel and making you squeal. He snickers against you, and one of your fists release your skirt for your fingers to thread into his braids, impatiently pushing his head as you whined. "Hvitserk,  _please..._ "

He hums against you, before giving into your plea and allowing you to push his head down to where you wanted -  _needed -_  him. With his head between your legs, he runs his tongue along your folds firmly before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your clit. He repeats this, lapping at your pussy before dipping his tongue in between your folds to nudge at your core. 

Gasping and whimpering, you writhe against his face, and Hvitserk only encourages you, his grip on the back of your thighs tightening as he pulls you in, pushes you against his mouth as he  _feasts_ on you. He alternates between firm licks and ravenous sucks, his tongue thrusting into your core and swirling around your clit in a rhythm that leaves you gasping, the cool night air doing little for your overheating form.

At some point, Hvitserk lifts one of your legs and tosses it over his shoulder, and the whole change in angle has your vision turning white, your moans turning into shouts and your whimpers into screams. Your legs quiver, the one around Hvitserk's neck tightening, and his hands leave your legs in favor of holding your hips, pressing you against the tree to stop you from collapsing as you flood his mouth. Head lolling back against the rough bark, you barely notice Hviterk stand, his body pressing against you and still holding you up with one arm whilst he reaches up and lazily wipes him mouth with the back of his hand.

The lower half of his face still glistens, and he smirks down at your dazed expression before leaning in for a heated kiss that steals what's left of your breath. "Now, about that baby..."


End file.
